lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Flight 815 seat numbers
The passengers of Oceanic Flight 815 occupied specific seat numbers. The show itself revealed some of these numbers, while the now-closed Oceanic-air.com revealed others. The Oceanic Airlines configuration for this Boeing 777 was configured for a total of 361 seats: 30 First Class, 45 Business Class and 286 Economy Class seats although a capacity of 352 was cited on Oceanic-air.com. Analysis In Mikhail said that there were 324 people including the flight crew on board Flight 815. Since 71 people survived the crash (1 nose, 48 midsection, 22 tail), this put the survival rate of the crash itself at 21.9%. All these passengers were seen in their assigned seats during the flight flashbacks Paranoid about being caught, Charlie left his seat and ran forward, eventually entering the left first-class lavatory. After the sudden drop in altitude, Charlie crawled back through the first-class section and took a seat in the business section The line of separation for the tail section was from Kate's flashback in , where the tail separated, aft of the third row behind Kate and Mars. The line of separation for the nose section was based on a scene in . Jack entered the nose from a hole in the right side. He put his hand on the back of a bulkhead, then used the bulkhead to pull himself up into the compartment. A dead man was sitting in a middle-row, first-class seat, with the bulkhead behind him. This indicates the line of separation was just aft of the first-class bulkhead. Flash sideways Trivia *Each airline configures its seats differently. One of the closest configurations (to Oceanic-air.com's seating chart for Flight 815) for a Boeing 777 with 3-3-3 seating in Economy class may be KLM's Boeing 777-200 configuration. Source: Seatguru.com *The airplane interior set where the scenes were filmed did not reflect a Boeing 777. *There is some controversy over Jack's seat. For most of the flight, he was sitting in 23A, which was, according to oceanic-air.com, his assigned seat. However, he moved to what is believed to be 23C so he was closer to Rose shortly before the turbulence hit in Later, when they were burning the fuselage and Claire was reading names from other passengers' passports and possessions, in the background she said an indistinct name, and then said, "seat 23C." He told Ana Lucia that his assigned seat was 23B when he met her in his flashback in Exodus: Part 1, but he told Rose in he had been sitting in seat 23A. :*There is an explanation behind this. Jack's assigned seat was 23B, not 23A as oceanic-air.com (a non-canon source) claims. There was a man, Harold Wollstein, in 23C, but he may have been in the bathroom or changed seats when the plane crashed. There was nobody sitting in 23A, a window seat, so Jack sat in that seat for most of the trip. So when Jack told Ana Lucia he was in 23B, he was not lying. He told Rose he was sitting in 23A because he was for most of the trip. And Jack was sitting in 23C when the plane crashed. *Charlie was not in his assigned seat when the plane crashed. Nor were Jack and Bernard. *In Lost: Via Domus, Elliot Maslow's seat number was 9C. *A British website, Lost The Untold, which was set up by Channel 4, a TV station that aired the first two seasons of Lost in the UK, offered a flight manifest for Oceanic Flight 815 that is inconsistent with the information stated on the show itself, as well as details from the Oceanic-air.com website. *A German site, 108minuten.de, which was set up by Pro Sieben, a TV station that airs Lost on free TV in Germany, offers a flight manifest (by entering "oceanic", then "815" and then "manifest") that contains the names of other survivors that were never stated on the show itself. However, some of the names on the flight manifest are taken from the Lost The Untold website, while others appear to have been added by Pro Sieben themselves, without any direct involvement from the Lost producers, since it contains numerous errors (Joanna's name, for example, is incorrectly stated as "Ranting, Joanna", whereas Rose and Bernard's last name is stated as "Bernstein"). So this list has to be considered non-canonical. See also *Ajira 316 seat numbers *List of Oceanic Flight 815 survivors *Oceanic-air.com#Seating_chart es:Números de asiento del Vuelo 815 Category:Lists